


I have loved the stars too fondly

by combefaerie



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, F/F, Father Brown Ladies Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefaerie/pseuds/combefaerie
Summary: Captain Felicia Montague runs a very tight ship, and having a devoted crew helps with this a lot.





	

Susie felt she would never get tired of the stars. She would always be fascinated by the way they streaked by the window in warp speed, the occasional colours that would twine around galaxies and nebulae, and the knowledge that as they flew that every second was a new adventure such as she had never experienced before. Smiling, she picked up her padd and made her way to the bridge, her red skirt flicking out slightly as she made the corner just a little too fast to make up for the time she spent gazing out of the windows. Felicia would understand, she did this before every shift after all, and the translations she had just completed were only some additional instructions for their upcoming visit to a planet the Federation was interested in trading with, and it would be at least two days before they were due to arrive.

 

Captain “Please, call me Felicia” Montague sat in the command chair of a starship like she had been born there, a fact which surprised some of those back on Earth as they felt a high society heiress wouldn’t have the intelligence to do so, and that she would never want to. Then when she spent her inheritance on her Starfleet tuition as a mature student and the remainder as scholarships for those more disadvantaged they said she would tire of it quickly and never actually travel to space, everyone knew her as flighty, but Felicia smiled and charmed and proved everyone wrong by rising to command calmly and running her ship as smoothly as could ever be hoped for. Admittedly even those on the USS Kembleford sometimes questioned her choice in Yeoman as Bridgette McCarthy was not only the polar opposite in age to the stereotypical yeoman, but also in temperament as she could be rather belligerent at times, however none could fault how much she cared for Felicia and the others on the ship and her organisational skills were second to none. Captain Montague sometimes joked that she was only partly captain and that it was her yeoman that truly kept the Kembleford running, and while it was always swiftly shot down if the other woman was in earshot it was not difficult to see the slight blush and pleased smile of the other woman.

 

As she entered the bridge Susie couldn’t help but find her eyes searching for the figure of Bunty Windermere almost without her permission, and quickly squashing down her disappointment that she didn’t see the Federation ambassador, though she supposed that was a good thing really as at least this way she wouldn’t be as distracted as she sometimes finds herself in Bunty’s company. The other woman had a terrible habit of coming up behind Susie while she sits at her console and leaning over her shoulder closer than should be really necessary to ask what she was doing and suspending Susie in wanting to be annoyed but also wanting to lean back into her warmth, or breathe deeply to inhale the tantalising scent of her perfume, and as pleasant as that is it doesn’t do her workload any favours at all. Presumably Bunty was down in engineering distracting Sid instead, or with Father Brown the ship’s counsellor, though in all likelihood she could be anywhere on the ship as she was effortlessly likeable, if a little used to getting her own way at times. Susie supposed that was part of what made her such a good ambassador, and she was, even if those back on Earth gossiped that she only had her position due to her aunt holding command of the ship.

“Here are the most recent transmissions Captain” Susie said as she passed the padd to Felicia, who smiled warmly at her

“Thank you. Stand with me for a few minutes? You too Bridgette”

“Some of us have work we should be doing you know.” The Irish lady groused, but Susie ducked her head to hide her smile as Mrs McCarthy joined them regardless. There the three of them stood, an island of contentment surrounded by the calm bustle of the bridge as the stars spun past outside.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear Susie is a translator (we already know she speaks two languages so I felt it fitted)  
> This was written for the Father Brown Ladies Week day 2 - AUs theme
> 
>  
> 
> Also Flambeau is definitely a space pirate in this, sorry I don't make the rules


End file.
